lsfylfandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Fame
The LSFYL Hall of Fame is a collection of videos from participants and voted on by the viewers, celebrating the best of the best videos ever submitted to LSFYL. The Hall of Fame is currently curated by Meme. Format The Hall of Fame accepts 10 Videos from each main season of LSFYL, as well as a selected number of videos from Carrions, Off-Season Challenges, and 'For Fun' syncs. The Hall of Fame currently has a total of 80 Videos in it, spanning over 35 different LSFYL participants. The Hall of Fame All Inducted Videos are listed in Alphabetical Order SEASON 1 HALL OF FAME * Ariel Italic - All Is Full of Love * Ariel Italic - I Bring The Beat * Ariel Italic - Total Eclipse Of The Heart * Eggsgrainey - Lovin' You * Eggsgrainey - Peanut Butter * Eggsgrainey - Shoop * Eggsgrainey - Total Eclipse Of The Heart * MissKittyCharms - Paper Planes * Thisdecadesucks - White Rabbit * UEH - Toxic SEASON 2 HALL OF FAME * Babz - Chandelier * Babz - Dammit Man * DorPanthera - You Spin Me Right Round * Garbanian - Werkin' Girls * Harper Valley - Your Makeup Is Terrible * Joan Waters - Itty Bitty Piggy * Joan Waters - Nothing Compares 2 U * Shutt Up - Maybe * Zoomyx - Kill of the Night * Zoomyx - Zero to Hero SEASON 3 HALL OF FAME * Calypso Overkill - Je Ne Regrette Rein * Edie Centric - And I Am Telling You * Edie Centric - Uska Dara * Gii - Towards The Sun * Gloria Swansong - As If We Never Said Goodbye * GWMW - Concerning the UFO Sighting Near Highlands * HolyShtick - Last Friday Night * Ko Rook - Doo Wop (That Thing) * Ko Rook - Not Getting Married Today * Pierre Cruiz - Rebola Bola SEASON 4 HALL OF FAME * Blake - Hit 'Em Up Style * Koko Khaylan - Tell It To My Heart * Lady T - Doo Wop (That Thing) * Lady T - Fighter * Letha Lynn Jecktion - Devil Wears Prada * Letha Lynn Jecktion - Love Today * Marcella Fox - Dont Wanna Fall In Love * Marcella Fox - Nikki Grahme's Diary Room * Skarlett Vein - Funhouse * Toni A Ward - Last Friday Night ALL STARS 1 HALL OF FAME * DorPanthera - PONPONPON * DorPanthera - Ring My Bell * DorPanthera - The Fear * Harper Valley - A Canal Full of Poo * Koko Khaylan - Man on the Moon * Mikey - Good As Hell * UEH - My Humps * Zoomyx - Daisuki * Zoomyx - Kill of the Night * Zoomyx - My Humps SEASON 5 HALL OF FAME * Adrena Lin - Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves * Erica Strada - Poor Unfortunate Souls * Jordan - Love on the Brain * Jordan - Outer Space * Jordan - Wilds Dances * Lush Monsoon - I Want to Break Free * Lush Monsoon and Meme - Opposites Attract * SALLY™ - Ave, Cesaria * ShadyGuava - Bling Bling * ShadyGuava - Jimmy CARRION HALL OF FAME * Babz and DorPanthera - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go * Gii - No Light, No Light * Mikey - Black Sheep * Noah - The Chipmunk Song * Red - Life on Mars * SALLY™ - Call Me * SALLY™ - Call Me Mother * SALLY™ - Goldmine * SALLY™ - You Spin Me Right Round * ThatLeafeon - Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride OFF SEASON & FOR FUN HALL OF FAME * Babz and DorPanthera - The Man * DorPanthera - Fuck the Pain Away * Edie Centric - Agitata De Due Venti * Eggsgrainey - I Put a Spell on You * Gii - Megacolon * Harper Valley - Dont Cha * Harper Valley - Smell Yo' Dick * Marcella Fox and SALLY™ - Say You'll Be There * Meme and SALLY™ - Yet Another Dig * ThatLeafeon - Chinese Trivia * DorPanthera and SALLY™ are currently the most decorated LSFYL participants, with 7 videos inducted into the Hall of Fame * Meme is currently the only member of the Hall of Fame without a solo video, rather, only having duets with other LSFYL members inducted into the Hall of Fame * A number of songs have more than one video in the Hall of Fame. This list includes: Total Eclipse of the Heart, Kill of the Night, Doo Wop (That Thing), Last Friday Night, You Spin Me Right Round, and My Humps ** Additionally, Zoomyx is the only member of the Hall of Fame to have two performances of the same song inducted, with his performances of Kill of the Night for Season 2 and All Stars 1, respectively